


Living Spaces: Portland

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: A collection of headcanons about the Leverage team's living arrangements in Portland
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Leverage Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Living Spaces: Portland

## HARDISON

Hardison's apartment is directly above the Leverage HQ behind the brewpub. The apartment space is a 3BR/2BA with a small kitchen, three bedrooms, an open living area, and two bathrooms.

One side of the loft area has its own living room area with a gigantic couch, coffee table, and TV with his collection of video game consoles. There’s also a fridge full of orange soda and a cabinet full of cereal for Parker, as well as a microwave for things like frozen burritos and pizzas.

Eliot has had Words ™ with Hardison about that crap and has, on more than one occasion, come up from the pub’s kitchens with something 10000% better.

The other side of the loft area is Hardison's PC gaming area, or as Eliot calls it, the "nerd cave." It is currently Black Panther themed.

The corner bedroom is the bedroom that he shares with Parker with a California King sized bed. (He's a tall guy, he needs the extra room!) 

## PARKER

Parker lives with Hardison in the living space behind the brewpub. She has her own bedroom, complete with her own bed. It’s where she keeps all of her stuffed animals and some of her extra Thief Stuff ™.

Parker's never really slept in the bedroom as it's mostly storage. (She napped in there maybe once, just to try it out but then decided she preferred Hardison's bed.) She does keep her clothes and sleep in Hardison's bedroom. (Hardison would point out it’s _their_ bedroom.) She also keeps a stuffed animal in Hardison’s ~~their~~ bedroom, right in the middle of the bed.

## ELIOT

Eliot has his own apartment in Portland. It’s close enough to the brewpub that he can pop over quickly if something happens.

It’s a nice apartment but pretty spartan. The only things in the apartment are his bed, some clothes, and fridge. Oh, and a shelf of his favorite books. And couch. And a TV because a man’s gotta have a TV, right?

His kitchen is reasonably nice with marble countertops and a decent, though not great, gas stove. Surprisingly, his fridge and pantry are mostly empty, save for a few heat-and-go essentials. The truth is that he prefers the industrial kitchen at the brewpub, since he could do so much more there.

Though, since he’s been in Portland, he has spent far more time at the brewpub than he has at his own apartment.

Sophie once asked about the “spare room” upstairs to which Parker replied that it was Eliot’s room and left it at that.

Eliot overheard that, and insisted that it’s not “his” room; it’s just one he crashes in occasionally because it’s convenient.

(It is totally Eliot’s room – Hardison and Parker had agreed on that when Hardison bought the place.)

Sophie was about to argue that ‘occasionally’ would imply that Eliot went home to his own apartment more than every so often between jobs and/or when he’s hooked up with someone. However, Sophie decided, perhaps wisely, not to pursue it.

When they’re on a job, between keeping his cover with the brewpub and whatever planning/recon/etc. for the job itself, Eliot found that it was just easier to stay in Hardison's spare room than to go back and forth to his apartment. (He asked once if he could, Hardison and Parker eagerly said yes, and then that was that.)

After all, he has to be there all the damn time because someone needs to watch the foodservice side of the brewpub to keep their cover intact because Hardison, for all his brains, knows nothing about food.

So for convenience, he just has several ~~weeks worth of~~ changes of clothes, because you never know what the job will require. As well as his chef whites, knife roll, and other gear he uses in the brewpub kitchen because it would just be stupid to take those back and forth. 

And he has some of his workout gear there too, off in yet another corner where he tends to workout with Parker while Hardison’s off doing whatever the hell it is that Hardison does in his off time. ~~(He's gaming. He's usually gaming.)~~

It's just about _convenience_ , okay?

So what if he does keep his own toothbrush there? (Like he’d use anyone else’s!) Plus, he has to have his own set of toiletries because he cannot use the same shampoo and conditioner as Parker. (He tried once and just barely stopped himself from having a Serious Talk ™ with her about her hair products.)

The same goes for why he keeps his own razors and aftershave at the brewpub space too. (Eliot and Hardison once got into a very, um, animated discussion about it and Parker ended up just hanging from the ceiling for a bit to tune them out.)

But he _totally does not_ live at the brewpub like ~~with~~ Hardison and Parker.

## Nate and Sophie

Nate has his own apartment a few miles out It’s still within reasonable driving distance but having had the crew working out of his apartment for the last three years, he’s happy now to have his own space without the "kids" constantly going in and out at the leisure. (Which they, and Sophie, tended to do. A lot.)

It’s quiet and stylish but still somewhat modestly, appointed.

Sophie stayed with him for a few weeks while she half-heartedly searched for her own place. She eventually found her own place and signed a lease, but like Eliot, spends most of her time over at Nate’s for “convenience” sake.

After all, Nate’s place is closer to both the theater and the brewpub than her place.


End file.
